


Fade to Grey

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Murder, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he met his soulmate he finally saw the world in color. Then one day everything faded to grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU where you everything is in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Klaine get to meet and everything seems great until Blaine is killed in a mugging and Kurt’s world slips back into shades of grey.

If Kurt had never seen colors he would have been okay. 

He could have gone through his whole life in shades of grey and he never would have known how beautiful the world was. 

Instead, Blaine had turned around and the first color Kurt ever saw was the brilliant golden brown of his eyes. He had been stunned into silence and Blaine did the same, staring up at him as his mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Hi…I’m Kurt.”

“I’m Blaine.”

Experiencing the world was wonderful but it was so much better with Blaine at his side. It wasn’t just the colors that were brighter, his whole world was as well. He had never truly understood what beauty was before he met Blaine.

He would stare into his eyes as they lay in bed together, trying to memorize the colors shifting in his eyes. Every flicker of green, gold, and brown took his breath away. He was unable to look away from the redness of his lips. He couldn’t help but stare at the different shades of brown and black in his hair. 

Kurt loved how his engagement ring picked up the colors around it, reflecting the beautiful world around him. 

He loved colors.

Then, it changed.

He was sitting in the loft living room, leaning against the couch and laughing at something Rachel said when her sweater began to fade. At first he didn’t even notice it until it started going faster and faster, the colors fading into shades of grey. 

When he finally realized what was happening, he dropped his now (dark grey) wine onto the carpet and screamed. Rachel and Santana tried to get him to talk but he could hardly breathe as the world around him lost it’s color. 

He couldn’t breathe when Blaine’s yellow blazer draped across the back of a chair turned grey. 

Vaguely Kurt could hear his friends try to comfort him and figure out what happened. Somewhere, he knew that they were making phone calls. He was numb when the police arrived at their door and said softly that Blaine had been killed in a mugging. 

It didn’t matter. 

Blaine was gone and the world would never be beautiful again.


End file.
